Not Funny Lucy!
by channyloverPICTURE100
Summary: " I NEVER WILL LOVE YOU LIKE I DID!" Sonny screamed      "AHAHAH Sonny it's not like your goona run into Chad on your trip back LA after not seeing him for 3 years"    "AHAAHAH GOOD ONE LUCE!" Sonny replied Sarcasticly.
1. GOOD ONE LUCY!

**Yo Yo Yo he is another Multi-Chad (multi-chap)! PLEASE R&R tankss**

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

Good"

"So, we over" Chad asked in his fine good fight voice

" Oh we're SO over" Sonny said as she ran out of the commissary with tears down her eyes.

One...stupid... ..fight. ruined EVERYTHING. Sonny thought Chad changed ever since they started dating but no. Sonny's cat was dying and instead of helping her he said he had to comb his hair.

" Oh, and before I leave I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE A DID" Sonny said as she cried hysterically.

**3 years later. (Sonny is 20 and So Random! and Mackenzie Falls has ended)**

" Sonny gurrlit's been 3 years since you had a boyfriend!" Sonny best friend Lucy reminded Sonny for the 45th time.

"Luce, you don't understand Chad was the only one I loved and his stupid ego ruined it all!" Sonny screamed with her eyes tearing up.

"Shhhh Sonny is ok, but are you sure you wanna go back to Cali?" " Lucy asked

"Yeah, i mean it's not like im goona run into Chad, right?"

" Yeah, i mean what are the chances you sit next to him on the plane and you don't know it's him? AHAHAHAHAAAHAH" Lucy noted.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAAH yeah nice one Luce!" Sonny said sarcasticly.

**Next day**

" BYE LUCE!" Sonny said as she said her good-byes.

" I'LL MISS YOU SONNY! YOU CALL ME EVERYDAY!" Lucy stated to  
Sonny.

"Ok, i will!" Sonnny said as she went into the plane.

All the sudden Sonny saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who seemed very familar.

" Right this way, the airline person said."(**haahha sorry i 4get what they are called!)**

The airline person escorted Sonny to the seat next to a blonde hair blue eyed 20 year old. Guess who he was...

**Hey i feel like ive been working on 2 many stories shud i continue w/ this one! PLEASE R&R! tanks**

**PEACE OUT SUKAHHHH WAHH!**


	2. Discovering

**HEY GUYSS READYY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! HERE IT ISS PLEASE R&R**

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

Today was October 2nd. I NEVER forgot that day. 3 years ago Chad send his stunt double Chaz on "dangerous" dates.

_Flash Back_

_"Whats today's date?" Sonny asked making sure Chad was ok._

_"October 2nd" Chad replied_

_"Good, now remember that" Sonny said with a huge smile on her face"_

_"Why?" Chad asked_

_"Because it's the day i gave you a 2nd chance" Sonny cried as she pulled him into a hug._

A tear dropped down from my , this guy next to me looks so darn familiar.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

**Chad's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I'm going back to LA. The last time i was there Mack Falls and So Random! Ended. They i just became a lawyer.I'm flying in from Texas, yeah yeah i know the used to be "teen heartthrob" lives and lived in Texas. But anyways, I swear, this girl who sat next to me looked so damn familiar. Today is October 2nd and i still feel like a jerk for cheating on Sonny, i really do. Even though i broke up with the girl i cheated on with Sonny 3 years ago, witch only lasted 2 weeks i still can't get over Sonny. I wonder where she is now!

_Flash Back_

_"Whats today's date?" Sonny asked making sure Chad was ok._

_"October 2nd" Chad replied_

_"Good, now remember that" Sonny said with a huge smile on her face"_

_"Why?" Chad asked_

_"Because it's the day i gave you a 2nd chance" Sonny cried as she pulled him into a hug._

A tear dropped down from his eye. The familiar girl who sat next to me started crying. " What's wrong?" I asked her " Oh, nothing it's just something that happened a few years ago." She replied. "Why are you crying?" She asked. " Same reason, it was just this girlfriend i had." Chad cried. "Really because im crying for the same reason, it was this boyfriend i had Chad Dylan Cooper actually. I loved him i really did. But he cheated on me and today was the day i game him a 2nd chance when he made him stunt double Chaz go on dates with me" Sonny answered is question. "Wait, SONNY?" Chad barked his question out. "CHAD?" Sonny screamed.

_**PLEASE R&R PEACE OUT SUKAHHHHS WAHH**_


	3. INFO VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY LINE

**Hey guys im in the middle of writing the next chapter but i just wanna say that Chad is still famous he's a movie star. I just wanted to get that clear!**


	4. Friends?

**Ok, if u didn't read the info it said that Chad is still famous, he's a movie star not a lawyer. i made a mistake! ok keep on reading please R&R Oh, and i know that if Chad's a movie star Sonny have had to have seen him b4 but can u just please imagine not? lol thnxx**

**Sonny P.O.V**

O.M. G i can't believe im seeing Chad for the first time in 3 years. "Uhm... Hi" I said still in shock

"Uh.. How have you been?" Chad asked me also in shock

"Good, yeah uhmm you ?" I asked "Good" He said. Oh god this is getting very awkward, does he have a girl friend, ugh i need to ask him.

**Chad's P.O.V**

I can't believe im seeing Sonny for the first time in like um.. FOREVER. This is extremely akward. She still looks the same but older. I need to ask her if she has a boyfriend. Woah! This is goona be hard. So uhm do you have ann... ermmm ...a boyfriend?" I asked and swallowed down a big gulp of air. "No, do you have a girlfriend?" Sonny asked back "No," i added. YES SHE DOESNT HAVE A BOYFRIEND! "Cool" Sonny cried. " Yup" I replied making the "p" a popping sound.

**Sonny P.O.V**

We sat there for fifteen minutes of silence. I decided to break it. "You really hurt me Chad, with your ego and everything." I said as my eyes swelled up with tears. Now i felt like really getting it out. " I loved you Chad, more than anything, your huge ego got into the way of everything!" I barked out. I was in hysterics now. Chad just stood there.

**Chad's P.O.V**

I felt so bad for what i did to Sonny, i really did my ego was just to big for her to handle. " I loved you to Sonny, more than anything." I replied. " I didn't know you were that sensitive." I told her as my eyes swelled up with tears. " Well, i am , you just thought i'd let it pass, i thought you changed." " Sonny, im so sorry " I apologized.

**Sonny P.O.V**

Woah, Chad apologized. I mean, i couldn't hold a grudge on him 3 freakin years! Exactly i year ago i gave him a 2nd chance. " Chad, exactly one year ago i gave you a 2nd chance, im willing to but just as friends." I told Chad. I still Love him so much, i never got over him. If he proposed to me RIGHT this second i'd say yes. Maybe we should stay friends. " Ill give you A 2nd chace- as friends.

**Chad's P.O.V **

My heart totally locked. _Friends._ "Friends?" Sonny asked as he took her hand out. "Friends" I replied with a fake smile on her face as i shook her hand." "Maybe when we land we could go out for Coffee- as friends" I asked. " Uhm, i guess that would be ok." " Ok,_Sonshine." _I accidently blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Sonny asked. " "Nothing" i cried back. I still love Sonny more than anything. This will be hard.


	5. OMG GUY NEED TO READ SUPER IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys, i didnt edit my story very well i wanna make things clear**

**1. Instead of the thing with Sonny's cat really wat i ment was when Sonny's grandma died what he did was a said he had to comb his hair and cheated on sonny**

**2. As i was reading over the story i was liek what! When it said :** Today is October 2nd and i still feel like a jerk for cheating on Sonny, i really do. Even though i broke up with the girl i cheated on with Sonny 3 years ago, witch only lasted 2 weeks i still can't get over Sonny** Chad didnt cheat on Sonny, idk what i was typing or wat i was thinkin. But what happened was the same thing that happened in "My Two Chads."**

**3. And i already told you just to make clear Chad is a movie star but just pretend sonny has never seen him.. even though its kinda unrealastic**


End file.
